Biana Vacker
__TOC__ Biana Vacker (Bee-ah-nuh Vack-er) is the only daughter and youngest child of Alden and Della Vacker. She lives in Everglen with Fitz, her older brother. Alvar, her eldest brother, moved out of Everglen even before the first book was released. In Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze, she manifests as the youngest Vanisher. She's a Vanisher along with her mother Della Vacker and eldest brother; Alvar Vacker. The name "Biana" means "White" & "Fair." As of Flashback, Biana is a Level Four prodigy at Foxfire. A lot of people call her "Prissy-pants" and other mean names out of jealousy. Biana used to have a best friend named Maruca, but Maruca got angry when Biana became friends with Sophie. Maruca is later seen as Stina's friend. Appearance Biana is said to be strikingly beautiful and alluring—different from other young female elves. She has long, wavy chocolate brown hair and bright teal eyes just like Fitz and Alden. She is described to have fair skin. Many boys at Foxfire are said to have crushes only based on her appearance, such as Jensi. Sophie describes her as being very flawless, glamorous and perfect. She also thinks that Biana takes after her mother, Della Vacker, who is also quite stunning. She has a lot of "girly" things ranging from hair curlers, lip gloss, jeweled combs, beauty elixirs, and fancy dresses. Biana adores dressing up Sophie and giving others (including Iggy) makeovers. In Nightfall, Vespera gave her thin scars on one side of her face. Biana took elixirs to make them fade away. Edaline claims that the scars are nearly invisible, but they're still there. In addition, Biana also has scars all over her neck, shoulder, and arms. Ever since the incident, Biana started wearing clothes with sleeves to cover up the scars but stopped doing it by the middle of Flashback—saying that it was time to stop hiding. Personality Biana is very loyal. She can be wary of people she doesn't know very well or trust, but once you're her friend, Biana will become extremely devoted. She’s a very fun person and outgoing person to be around. Many people have tried to use Biana to get to Fitz, so this is why she disliked Sophie at first—assuming Sophie was going to do the same thing.Biana is also a talkative elf to have around. She's usually the one to spark a conversation and gossip about makeovers. Biana hates being left out and wants to help Sophie in any possible way. She may be in Fitz's shadows, but that doesn't stop her trying to shine! Biana is very brave, as shown in Nightfall when she attacked Vespera and Fintan by herself. Since she is shown to be protective of her friends, she will fight to death for the people she loves. She may be girly, but she's definitely not a delicate elf. When nervous or worried Biana twists her fingers like she is hoping for something—kind of like how Sophie pulls out her eyelashes. Biana.jpg|Biana in Neverseen: Courtney Godbey Biana Shannon Messenger.jpg|Biana in Neverseen: Shannon Messenger BIANA.jpg|Biana in Lodestar: Laura Hollingsworth Screen Shot 2017-09-11 at 6.33.27 PM.png|Biana in Nightfall: Laura Hollingsworth Screenshot 20181104-201122.png BianaVackerLH.png Photo 1: Biana in Neverseen by Courtney Godbey Photo 2: Biana in Neverseen by Shannon Messenger Photo 3: Biana in Lodestar by Laura Hollingsworth Photo 4: Biana in Nightfall by Laura Hollingsworth Photo 5: Biana in Flashback by Shannon Messenger Photo 6: Biana after Exile by Laura Hollingsworth Special Ability [[Vanisher|'Vanisher']] Being a Vanisher, Biana has the power of invisibility. She uses this ability as an advantage to sneak away from her goblin bodyguard, Woltzer. However, this often results in Woltzer earning a lecture from Sandor about not watching his charge carefully enough. When enhanced by Sophie, she can make up to three people (including Sophie) invisible with her. This comes in handy when it helps the group sneak into Nightfall. Biana sees her mother as a role model, who is exceptionally skilled in vanishing. In The Books At the start of the series, Biana dislikes and avoids Sophie. Her father, Alden, later forces her to become friends with Sophie so that she'll come over to their house more often where Alden can watch over her. Biana actually ends up considering Sophie as a friend. She often plays Base Quest with Sophie, Keefe, and Fitz whenever they have the time. In Exile, she gets depressed after Alden's mind gets broken due to his guilt towards Prentice and didn't want to see Sophie after that. She was incredibly upset and thought blaming Sophie was the easiest thing to do at the moment. When Sophie sees Biana, she is seen mostly crying or not speaking while Fitz makes rude comments at Sophie. She also did not appreciate Sophie coming to Alden's funeral. However, before Sophie heals Alden's mind, she hugs her and apologizes for her stupid actions. In Everblaze, she manifests as Vanisher, like her mom and eldest brother. She manifested earlier than Alvar and is stronger, being able to fully disappear and reappear fa, as said by Della. In Neverseen, Biana joins Black Swan after running away from the Lost Cities with Sophie and her friends, showing she more than beauty. Biana is very hardcore and has been taught how to defend herself by her parents. She also respects Della not only as a mother, but also and a role model for vanishing and aspires to be as good as her someday. While going to Alluveterre, Biana hid Della's presence in the group as a stowaway, and with Della's vanishing skills, the plan was secured, until they needed to go underwater. In Lodestar, she helps with deciphering codes and spends time at the Exillium sessions. In Nightfall, she is crucial to sneaking them into places with Sophie's enhancing, giving herself the so-called nickname, "the secret weapon." She can make up to two people vanish aside to herself. She also gets severely injured by the shards of a mirror when she attempts attacking Vespera and Fintan by herself. In Flashback, she invited everyone to training sessions after Foxfire. During the Fitz Short Story, she kept urging Fitz to confess his crush on Sophie and also stated that she had a crush on someone (Not Keefe). Relationships * Fitz Vacker (older brother) Fitz is Biana's older brother. She is always described as Fitz's younger sister and hidden in his shadows, but in truth, she has a unique personality and doesn't need her brother to shine. In the first book, she explains that many girls try to become friends with her to get to Fitz so she's quite wary, slightly showing how she cares for her brother. When Sophie and Fitz returned from the healing center she hugs Fitz briskly in worry. In Neverseen, when Fitz is injured during the fight at Exile, she helps with his treatment by providing him with something to vomit in even though she was disgusted. In Nightfall, Fitz becomes extremely worried at his sister's sudden disappearance and was distraught when they found her in a pool of blood and sharp shards. When Biana claimed that she was okay, Fitz shouted that "half of her face was shredded." Fitz is described as being very protective of Biana, however, at the same time, the two siblings are known to tease each other a lot. * Alvar Vacker (eldest brother/enemy) Alvar is Biana's eldest brother who is also a Vanisher. He's the one who tells her about what happened to her father Alden in Exile. In Neverseen, after the crash of the bridge in Ravagog, Biana screams hysterically when she doesn't see Alvar and hugs him tightly when he reappears. In Neverseen, when Alvar is revealed to be one of the longest-standing members of the rebel group, the Neverseen, Biana is deeply hurt and asks him "How could you?" and his expression softens. At Lady Gisela's Nightfall the group found Alvar cut up and bruised. Biana, while using her telekinesis to bring him out, banged him against every wall, showing her distaste for him joining the Neverseen. In Flashback, she warmed up to Alvar when he lost his memories quicker than Fitz, but goes back to hating him once he recovers his memories. * Della Vacker (mother) Della is Biana's mother. They both like to shop, are described to be beautiful and are Vanishers. Biana is revealed to respect Della a lot in Neverseen, and she wishes she could one day be as good as her mother at vanishing. * Alden Vacker (father) Alden is Biana's father. He made her befriend Sophie so that he could watch over her. When his mind was broken she became very sad and would not talk to anyone. It is shown that she loves him very much, especially in Neverseen, when she wraps Alden in a big hug after the ordeal in Ravagog. * Sophie Foster (best friend/former enemy/possible love interest) Sophie is Biana's best friend and vice-versa. She originally became friends with Sophie because her father told her to, but then she begins to like Sophie. When Stina tells Sophie that Biana was friends with Sophie just because Alden told her to, Sophie became very angry at Biana and stormed away before she was able to apologize. She soon was able to make it up to Sophie afterward. Sophie has borrowed some of Biana's dresses a couple of times. They usually play Base Quest along with Fitz and Keefe. When Alden's mind was broken, Biana refused to speak to Sophie, along with her brother, Fitz. Right before Alden was healed, however, Biana apologized for her actions, saying that she didn't mean to hurt Sophie. The two became best friends again. In Everblaze, when Sophie comes to visit Everglen, she is surprised to find out that Biana is a Vanisher. Later, she convinces Sophie to let her into her "Black Swan problems". When Sophie is said to be in danger, Biana is in the group who goes to find her at Mr. Forkle's hideout. She fights off the main attacker that keeps Sophie captive and frees her. While Sophie was being sentenced to the ability restrictor, Biana was hidden in Magnate Leto's office as witness to all their friends. She heard all the ostensible statements the councillos directed straight to tophie and the Black Swan. She also witnessed what Sophie bravely did when the councillos threatened Dex and his family. When Sophie is planning on escaping from the Lost Cities to hide with the Black Swan, Biana is one of her friends who willingly accompanied her on her journey. During Neverseen, Biana is the one who accompanies her to the neutral territory of Brackendale. And when they accidentally bump into one of the members of the Neverseen, Ruy Ignis, she was the one who threw her Black Swan pendant at the force field he had created and distracted him so that the two of them could escape. * [[Lady Sassyfur|'Lady Sassyfur ']](stuffed friend) Lady Sassyfur is Biana's stuffed animal companion. Originally being named Betty-the-Yeti by Elwin but later changed to her current name Lady Sassyfur by Biana. Elwin gave Lady Sassyfur to her during her healing from her injuries from her fight with Vespera. * Jensi Babblos (friend) Jensi is Biana's friend. He seems to admire Biana a great deal, and he may have a crush on her. He doesn't see her anywhere other than at Foxfire usually, but he has expressed concern when she isn't there and is very happy and excited for her when she manifests as Vanisher. However, Biana doesn't seem to return his feelings. * Keefe Sencen (friend/possible love interest) Keefe is Biana's friend. He usually plays Base Quest with her, Sophie, and Fitz. Keefe once kissed Biana "mostly on the cheek" for a dare, because Biana turned her head at the last moment. In Neverseen, Keefe drapes his arm around Sophie and Biana just stares at it. Biana is holding Keefe's arm on the cover of Neverseen. Biana blushes a bright pink when she announces that she agrees with Keefe about the naked statue, which may be because of the statue itself or just the fact that she's agreeing with Keefe. In Nightfall, Sophie believes that Biana's small crush on Keefe is starting to fade, although she has no evidence of this happening. Keefe admits to flirting with girls around her to give her a subtle hint that he isn't interested. Later, Biana says that sometimes you just "have to admit that what you want just... isn't going to happen," which Sophie suspects to mean that she realizes Keefe doesn't like her. Later, Biana seems to not care or be jealous when Keefe flirts with Sophie and doesn't quickly agree with whatever he says, evidence that her crush is fading or has already faded. * Maruca (ex-friend) Maruca was Biana's best friend until Biana became friends with Sophie. She told Stina the reason Biana became friends with Sophie, which temporarily ended their friendship. In Lodestar, Maruca seems to want her friendship with Biana back, but doesn't make a move to change that and Biana said that if she truly wants to be friends with her again she had to accept her friendship with Sophie. * Dex Dizznee (friend/possible love interest) Dex is one of Biana's best friends. In Lodestar they both were left out of a mission and became even closer because of it. Dex and Biana do prove to have friendly feelings for each other in Lodestar, when Biana gives Dex a makeover. In Nightfall, Biana gives Dex an encouraging pep talk that Dex seems to enjoy. * Tam Song (friend/possible love interest) Tam is shown to possibly have feelings for Biana. In Neverseen, after Keefe told him that the Foster Fan Club wasn't going to be accepting him, he flushes and "stole a glance" at Biana after he assured Sophie he was not romantically interested in her at all. In Lodestar, Biana stated that she hadn't seen him in a long time, hinting that she missed him, in which Tam responded by shyly smiling at her, and reminding her that with the mandatory Exillium training ahead, they would see each other more often. Linh also stated that Tam prefers brunettes, like Biana, after Marella shot him a flirty smile. Tam responded by asking Linh how she knew that, hinting that it may be true. * Linh Song (friend/possible love interest) Although they have not had very many moments together, they still consider each other friends. Biana thinks Linh has really cool hair and accepts her to be a good friend. Several times when Tam tries to protect Linh from her power, Biana insists to him that he is underestimating his sister. * Stina Heks (enemy) Stina is Biana's enemy. She is also the one who tells Sophie that Biana only became friends with her because Alden told her to. Stina is constantly mean to people at Foxfire. * Woltzer (goblin bodyguard) Woltzer is Biana's assigned bodyguard who often has many difficulties with keeping up with her since Biana is known to vanish a lot, which makes his job ten times harder. Woltzer often appears weary about having such a hard-to-keep-up-with-charge. * [[Iggy|'Iggy']]' (companion)' Iggy isn't Biana's pet, but she has shown that she adores the mischievious little imp. In Neverseen, Biana asks Sophie if she can take care of Iggy and let him sleep in her room. She also tries to turn the imp into a vegetarian but it doesn't work very well. Biana is constantly dying Iggy's fur different colors using Dex's elixirs. Character Bio by Shannon Messenger Biana may seem like the Princess of Foxfire Academy—but don’t let the perfect hair and fashionable clothes fool you. Beneath the make-up and perfectly coordinated accessories is a fearless fighter. And while she may not have manifested her special ability when we first meet her, that never stops her from taking on Fitz and Keefe in a game of base quest, (and no, it’s not just because she thinks Keefe is cute—though that definitely *does* help). She’s also an incredibly loyal friend—once she gets to know someone—and will do whatever it takes to protect the people she cares about.Shannon Messenger's Character Bio's Category:Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Black Swan Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Elf Category:Vacker Category:Flashback Characters Category:Major Characters